Aquel que debemos proteger
by kandra
Summary: Slash. TomHarry. SeverusHarry. Las apariencias engañan. No todos son débiles como uno espera. Ni mucho menos estúpidos.
1. Aquel que debemos proteger

Cada uno de los capítulos de esta historia pertenece a una serie de retos de la lista yahoo "Lubricus Anonimus" que trata específicamente: **Slash **de HP en español. Estan advertidos. 

Todo lo contenido en este lugar será slash, es decir, relaciones entre hombres. Esta advertencia no la repetiré muchas veces, así que presten atención!! (aunque con lo de pareja, creo que uno se da cuenta, no? ¬¬)

* * *

Todo de Rowling. Yo sólo dejo que mi mente vague en su universo... *sigh*

**Titulo:** Aquel que Debemos Proteger  
**Autora:** kandra  
**Pareja:** Harry/Severus, aunque se insinúa otra.  
**Rating:** G   
**Género:** Err... Drama?  
**Advertencia:** Slash.  
**Resúmen:** Apariencias engañan. No todos son débiles como uno espera. Ni mucho menos estúpidos.  
**Notas:** Fic respuesta al reto "Drabble" de la lista _Lubricus Anonimus_:

-----  
agorar. (Del lat. augurare, hacer augurio).   
1. tr. Predecir, anunciar, generalmente desdichas.   
2. intr. desus. Hacer agüeros. Era u. t. c. tr.   
MORFOLOGÍA. conjug. actual c. contar.   
Real Academia Española © Todos los derechos reservados  
~  
Sinónimos: Predecir, adivinar, augurar, pronosticar, vaticinar, presagiar.  
-----

* * *

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente.

No se molestó en voltear. Sólo habían dos personas en Hogwarts que tenían la contraseña de su dormitorio, y dudaba que Albus dignara visitarlo después de aquella discusión.

-¿Qué pretendió agorar esta vez? -preguntó su amante.

Mostrando una postura más calmada de la que realmente sentía, bebió de su copa de jerez. 

-Vamos a perder la guerra.

Si Harry observaba cuidadosamente, habría visto su mano templar. 

Odiaba mostrarse vulnerable, sobretodo a su pareja. Sin embargo, comparando con todo el caos dentro de sí, estaba agradecido que su cuerpo continuara bajo control y no hecho un manojo de nervios sobre el suelo.

-¿Qué sucedió en la junta? -Harry preguntó consternado.- Me encontré con Sirius y Remus y ambos estaban mudos, Sev. ¿Tan grave es? ¿Por qué nadie osa decirme nada? ¡Me siento impotente!

Cerró sus ojos, evitando dejar que la máscara de indiferencia y frialdad se deslizara de entre sus dedos. 

-Vamos a perder la guerra -repitió.

Ese había sido su mantra desde el momento que abandonó la oficina de Dumbledore, suficientemente asqueado ante la propuesta. No fue el único que se retiró, Black y Lupin decidieron que simplemente era... demasiado. 

Severus no pudo sino estar de acuerdo con ellos.

-¿Sabes, Sev...? -se sorprendió al sentir cálidas manos masajear su cuello- Tú tampoco estás siendo de gran ayuda -reprendió pacientemente.- Pero si me dices lo que necesito saber... -ronroneó en su oído- me aseguraré de recompensarte debidamente -lamió parte de su oreja seductoramente.

Reprimió un escalofrío.

Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era... /eso/. Ahora no era el momento para distraer su mente, sino para prestar atención al presente. ¡Era imperativo que encontrara una solución! ¿A dónde se iba su mente Slytherin cuando la necesitaba? 

Quizás había estado bebiendo demasiado...

Alienado, observó su casi intacta copa, esperando que el líquido contuviera todas las requeridas respuestas. Habría podido jurar que esa temblorosa mano no le pertenecía.

-Estoy siendo completamente ignorado... Genial.

Un suspiro aburrido se escuchó, seguido de una mano ajena penetrando su campo de visión. Harry removió el único objeto en el cual Severus se hallaba intensamente concentrado.

Resentía la pérdida.

El Gryffindor se bebió lo poco del jerez que no había caído al suelo, para luego lanzar la copa a la chimenea. 

Severus levantó una ceja.

-¿Se puede saber quién te dio permiso para destruir mi propiedad? 

-¡Finalmente! Una respuesta coherente.

La brillante sonrisa de su pareja envió una punzada a su corazón. 

Albus no haría realmente /eso/, ¿verdad?

-Ahora, ¿me piensas decir qué sucedió? ¿O tendré que ir a pedir explicaciones al viejo?

-¡No te le acerques! -traicionó su garganta.

Una expresión sombría y preocupada cruzó el rostro de su pareja.

-Qué. Sucede. Aquí. ¿Severus? -dijo seriamente.- Estoy esperando respuestas y NADIE me las está dando. Sugiero que satisfagas mi curiosidad. Ahora.

El comando fue bien recibido. Seguir órdenes era algo que su mente estaba acostumbrada a hacer, ya bien de Dumbledore o las antiguas de Voldemort, y en este momento, era justo lo que requería para ordenar sus caóticos pensamientos.

-Vamos a perder la guerra... -continuó antes que lo interrumpiera Harry- porque de ninguna manera dejaré que el manipulador de Albus te sacrifique para sus propios fines -expresión confusa lo recibió.- Dumbledore sabe de tu relación con Ya-sabes-quién... Tu VERDADERA relación con él.

Harry entornó los ojos.

-¿Cuál es mi relación con él? -preguntó con cautela, sospecha en sus palabras.

-Del permanente lazo que poseen ustedes. Del... Es difícil de explicarlo.

-Intenta -amenazó.

Severus suspiró.

Bueno, si decidía escapar de las garras de Dumbledore, tendría que llevarse a Harry consigo. Y para ello, su pareja necesitaba saber toda la verdad. No más secretos. Ninguna otra mentira piadosa. Ni escenarios ocultos.

-Si Voldemort muere, tú mueres. Y si tú mueres...

-Voldemort muere, lo entiendo Severus -interrumpió pensativo.

Silencio.

-Harry, te juro que ni Black, Lupin o yo sabíamos los planes de Dumbledore... Y te aseguro que jamás dejaré...

La risa cínica de su pareja cortó sus palabras.

Por un momento, sonó idéntica a la de Voldemort y no puedo evitar los escalofríos.

-¿Así que el maldito bastardo finalmente ha decidido tomar acción? Tom ya comenzaba a preguntarse...

-¿Harry?

Una sonrisa macabra adornó las facciones del estudiante de séptimo año, dándole un tinte oscuro y malicioso. 

La persona delante suyo era un completo extraño.

-Oh... Severus, ¿por quién me tomas? -preguntó burlonamente- ¿En realidad piensas que soy ese borrego inocente e ingenuo que sigue a Dumbledore donde él comande? -rió- No, mi querido Sev... -el extraño se acercó, a meros centímetros de su rostro- Dejé de serlo en quinto año... -rozó sus labios- Tom decidió contarme la verdad en ese entonces -murmuró dulcemente.

Severus parpadeó.

¿Dónde estaba su tierno y frágil Harry? ¿Aquel que necesitaba proteger?

-Me has estado utilizando... -incrédulo.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una serpiente de mal agüero. Dime que no lo disfrutaste...

Apartó sus ojos de la sonrisa cómplice, demasiado dolido como para responder.

-Recoge tus cosas, Severus. Nos vamos.

Conectó con ojos esmeralda. 

-A menos que decidas quedarte, por supuesto...

Una mirada a la amenazante varita en mano de Harry y su decisión fue tomada.

-No, mi Señor.  



	2. La esperada visita

**Título:** La Esperada Visita  
**Autora:** kandra  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pareja**: Err... Tom/Harry (si llegas a cerrar un ojo puede que lo veas...)  
**Disclaimer:** Todo de Rowling. Tú lo sabes... Yo lo sé... ¿Para qué negarlo?  
**Resúmen: **Todos sabemos que lo inevitable es... pues, inevitable.   
**Nota:** Respuesta al reto Lubricus de la semana: Bocado. Precuela (supuesta) de "_Aquel que Debemos Proteger_". Supongo que haré de esta trama una serie de fics... considerando que jamás llego a abarcar lo que deseo en un solo reto ::sigh:: Pre-slash.

~*~

Su cabeza se sumergía en un mar de confusión. Un caos que abrumaba sus sentidos, impidiéndole comprender la real magnitud de su situación. Si hubiera tenido la fuerza para abrir los ojos, habría constatado que, efectivamente, todo era escarlata. 

Oh, pero Harry Potter no necesitaba de aquella confirmación. Sabía que encontraría sangre. El sabor metálico en su boca, la languidez en sus movimientos, su dificultad para respirar, y el agudo dolor entre sus costillas, era más que suficiente. Probablemente verse a sí mismo en ese asqueroso estado sólo le serviría para arrojar lo poco de alimento que había conseguido robar en el almuerzo.

Soltó lentamente el aire en sus pulmones. Si lo hacía muy rápido, experiencia le dictaba que agujas recorrerían toda su corriente sanguínea. Lo que no le convendría, considerando que se hallaba batallando consigo mismo para mantenerse consciente.

Intentó sostener mejor su postura, pero falló terminantemente. Los brazos se negaban a obedecerle y su cuello ni siquiera tenía la energía suficiente para hacerlo levantar la cabeza. Mordiéndose la lengua para evitar gritar de frustración, Harry mantuvo su cuerpo desparramado sobre su baúl.

Era irónico pensar que todo lo que jamás necesitaría para huir de su horrenda prisión (en la forma de su siempre Alacena Bajo las Escaleras), se encontraba a la mano y sin embargo, fuera de su alcance. Ya bien por la expulsión de Hogwarts, su único verdadero refugio, o simplemente... por ausencia de fuerza.

Aunque aquello no sería un problema con el que debía preocuparse. Harry estaba seguro que luego que la visita de los Dursleys se retirara de la casa, sus tíos lo arrastrarían a su "habitación" y esperarían encontrarlo completamente sano en la mañana.

Como todos los días.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, el muchacho intuía que su magia había llegado al límite. 

No habría un mañana. 

Esbozo una sonrisa ácida.

Sí... ese era un pensamiento alentador. No habría un mañana... nunca más. No más Dursleys. No más Voldemort. No más Visiones. No más Maltratos. No más Hambruna. No más... Ya no más.

Tosió, tragando la cálida sustancia que brotó de sus pulmones cuando intentó reír.

-Ya sabes, Dudleykins. El Sr. Thellon es un inversionista muy importante, tienes que portarte como todo un caballerito.

-Afortunadamente, esa anomalía bastarda no estará presente para arruinar el contrato -un rudo golpe se oyó en la puerta de la alacena, seguido del sonido de la rendija al deslizarse sobre sus rieles.- ¿Escuchaste muchacho? No quiero oír ni un murmullo de tu parte, ¡o sino desearás no haber nacido!

Harry decidió que el intentar abrir los ojos era una pérdida de esfuerzo, así que fingió haber caído inconsciente.

-Deberíamos darle bocado, como a esos perros callejeros que son una lacra para la sociedad -gruñó Vernon.

Conteniendo sus risas sarcásticas y contentándose con una desganada sonrisa, el muchacho no pudo sino pensar que cumpliría los sueños de su "familia". Voldemort lo cogería uno de esos días, y a pesar de lo que pensaba la comunidad mágica, él tan sólo era un niño de quince años. 

El timbre de la casa sonó en esos momentos. Después de varios sonidos inteligibles (probablemente mayores indicaciones de Vernon), se oyó la puerta principal abrirse.

-Muy buenas noches, Sr. Thellon...

Harry se imaginó al regordete de su tío haciendo su mejor impresión de lameculo. La visión le dio asco.

Silencio.

-¿No nos vas a invitar pasar? -inquirió con cierto desdén una demasiado conocida voz.

Su corazón se saltó un latido.

Imposible.

No podía ser.

No podría entrar.

-Por favor, Señores... Adelante.

No.

¡No!

Un segundo más tarde y casi pierde la conciencia.

Un rincón de su mente estalló en mil pedazos, llevando dolor y absoluto terror a todo cuanto era él. La distintiva característica de sus pesadillas se hizo realidad, mientras su tormento incrementaba con cada paso que Voldemort daba bajo el umbral de su *hogar*.

Pronto, casi pudo sentir su alma salir de su cuerpo. Tenía la ligera sensación de estar presenciando su prisión desde un ángulo demasiado alto. No que pudiera ver algo en la oscuridad, pero...

-¿Se siente bien, mi Señor?

Lucius.

-No... e-estoy bien.

-¿Seguro, Sr. Thellon? ¿Por qué no pasa a la sala a tomar asiento? Se ve un poco pálido...

-Por supuesto, Sr. Dursley -pasos que se alejaban de la puerta.- ¿Es esta su *encantadora* familia? -dijo con tono sarcástico, no que Vernon lo notara.

-Así es -tono orgulloso.- Esta es mi esposa Petunia...

-Mucho gusto.

-Y mi hijo Dudley...

-Es un placer, Sr. Thellon.

Un gruñido del Dark Lord y su death eater.

A través de la niebla de punzadas incisivas, Harry rió mentalmente ante la imaginada escena. El humor logró desensibilizarlo más de su cuerpo, lo que agradeció profundamente. Las costillas rotas eran soportables, pero Voldemort era demasiado para su pobre cuerpo.

-¿Qué hay de...oww? -Lucius.

-¿Perdón? -Vernon.

-Lo que mi compañero quiso decir, era que nos gustaría conocer a *toda* la familia... Nos hará sentir más en confianza, verá...

-¿Señor?

-¡Estoy bien, Lucius! -rugió Voldemort.- Es sólo un mareo...

-Esto es grave... ¿Usted cree que...?

Harry esperaba expectante el resultado de todo el embrollo. Estaba seguro que Voldemort lo encontraría, de eso no tenía duda alguna, pero se preguntaba si seguiría con su fachada toda la noche... 

-Arg -pausa.- ¡Maldito Dumbledore y sus conjuros protectores! 

"Parece que no."

-¿Co-conjuros?

-¡Al diablo con la charada! -estalló Lucius- Escúchenme muggles desgraciados, ¡¿dónde está Harry Potter?! Si nos lo entregan voluntariamente, prometemos hacer sus muertes completamente rápidas... aunque no sin dolor.

Gritos histéricos que Harry supuso pertenecían a su tía Petunia y Dudley.

Era extraño, pero encontraba difícil preocuparse por ellos. Ni siquiera se preocupaba por sí mismo. ¿Para qué?, una voz le decía. Todo acabará demasiado rápido... Al menos para él.

-Cru...

-¡Espera!

-¿Señor?

Sonido de pasos entre sollozos de fondo.

La oscuridad se estaba levantando. ¿Era eso un dorado demasiado brillante o simplemente blanco?

-No tenemos... tiempo. Algo sucede, Lucius... -jadeó.- Harry... está... Huelo sangre...

No. No era dorado ni blanco. Era luz de un color indescriptible. Oscilaba ante su vista, pero no podía identificar la exacta nominación. Fragancias de un lugar hace mucho tiempo olvidado llegó a él. Lirios y olores dulces abundaban... Y el sonido... ¡Qué hermoso sonido! Era el canto de pájaros... El aleteo de las mariposas. Un riachuelo... sí. Y la sensación... La brisa en su rostro, agitando su cabello. El sol bañando su cuerpo, inundándolo de calor...

El terrible sonido de una explosión lo arrebató de ese hermoso lugar, sumergiéndolo nuevamente en la oscuridad. Harry soltó un suspiro de frustración, de impotencia. Sabía que no era real. De ese material estaban hechos los sueños. Y todo el mundo sabía que las fantasías no eran para vivirse, sino para llorar por ellas.

Fuertes brazos lo levantaron de la superficie de la madera, recordándole lo doloroso que era poseer un cuerpo. Lágrimas de sufrimiento se resbalaron por su rostro ante la presión, todo su sistema nervioso gritaba ante el contacto que quemaba su piel.

"Avada Kedavra... Avada Kedavra, por favor..."

Era el único pensamiento conciente en su cabeza.  



	3. Cuando la razón es volátil

**Titulo:** Cuando la razón es volátil  
**Autora: **kandra  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Err... ya saben... de Rowling? ._.  
**Pareja:** Tom/Harry  
**Resumen:** Harry no está en sus mejores cabales...  
**Nota:** Slash. Respuesta el retro Lubricus. Secuela de "La esperada visita". 

_**RETO::**  
componenda.   
(Del lat. componenda, t. f. del part. pas. de  
componere, arreglar).   
1. f. Arreglo o transacción censurable o de carácter  
inmoral.   
2. f. Cantidad que se pagaba en la dataría por  
algunas bulas y licencias cuyos derechos no tienen  
tasa fija.   
3. f. coloq. Avenencia para evitar un daño. _

~*~

Recuperó la conciencia, pero no abrió los ojos. Estaba ocupado resolviendo el dilema del *porqué* no experimentaba dolor. Aunque su magia se encargaba de regenerar su cuerpo día tras día de los maltratos, siempre conservaba los músculos entumecidos y una pequeña sensación de agujas en la carne.

¿Qué había pasado?

Le tomó varios segundos recordar lo sucedido, pero cuando lo hizo, un pánico lo sobrecogió. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y por qué estaba vivo?

-Sé que estás despierto. Lo veo en tu respiración. Es inútil ocultar lo obvio.

Lenta y temerosamente, abrió los ojos. La imagen de Tom Riddle lo recibió. Era mayor que su contraparte en el diario y ahora tenía los ojos rojos, pero seguía siendo Tom Riddle, sin duda alguna. Un más experimentado, perturbado, obsesivo, malévolo, cruel, imperdonable, y roído Tom Riddle.

Con una mueca en forma de sonrisa, Tom, es decir, Voldemort, murmuró algo incomprensible. Inmediatamente, varias cadenas ataron sus muñecas y tobillos a los postes de la cama.

¿Cama? ¿Qué hacía en una cama?

Harry se negó a soltar un sonido, contentándose con dirigirle una mirada furiosa a su verdugo.

-Es por tu propia seguridad, créeme -Voldemort ladeó su cabeza divertido.- Debiste ver cómo actuabas anoche... Casi le sacas un ojo a Lucius -rió al recordar.- No quiero sufrir el mismo destino. Disculpa mi falta de... ah... -sonrió entretenido.- Nunca fui un buen anfitrión, me comprenderás.

El tinte demoníaco en la mirada del Dark Lord, delataba que tan buen anfitrión era. 

Un helado escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, tan sólo al imaginar qué es lo que tenía preparado para él... 

-¿Tienes frío, Harry? -preguntó con una impenetrable expresión, avanzando los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la cama en eterna lentitud. 

El niño cerró los ojos, preparándose mentalmente a la corriente de dolor que estallaría de su cicatriz. 

Se sorprendió de no sentir alguna.

En vez del sufrimiento, una presencia cálida inundó su ser. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-¿Qué has hecho? -tono paranoico.

Necesitaba el dolor como una manera de poner una barrera entre él y el Dark Lord. El dolor era importante. El dolor era necesario. El dolor era crucial. El dolor era todo. Una forma de recordarle el sufrimiento que este hombre ocasionaba a los más inocentes. De hacerle olvidar de todas las similitudes que poseía con Tom Riddle. Mas ahora.... Se sentía protegido en su presencia.

Seguro era una trampa.

-Veo que se han alterado tus reacciones -comentó Voldemort, igualmente interesado.- Hmm... Que curioso. 

-¿Curioso? -inquirió entre dientes, sin poder detener sus palabras.

Su captor se sentó sobre la cama, una dulce aura calmando los nervios de Harry. Eliminando su temor para reemplazarlo con...

¡Aggg!

Esto estaba mal... ¡Estaba TAN mal! 

Conectaron miradas. Una intensa, la otra perdida en ensoñación.

-Dime Harry, ¿qué sientes si hago *esto*? 

Y con una mano recorrió delicadamente su mejilla. 

Chispas de placer evocó el contacto, enviando puro deleite a la mente del niño. Colores danzaron frente a sus párpados cerrados, mientras fragancias placenteras inundaban su olfato. Oh, era el paraíso. Todo pensamiento racional se disipó, dejando solamente la sensación de la caricia. Una dulce y frágil caricia. Una insuficiente caricia.

La mano pronto se retiró, sumergiéndolo en oscuridad nuevamente.

-¿Qué... -tomó aire- ...fue eso? -intentó controlar su corazón.- ¡¿Me has dado un afrodisíaco?! -acusó incrédulo.

Un brillo divertido se encendió en los ojos de Voldemort. El total parecido con Dumbledore hizo que Harry se asustara más. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Veo que debe ser algo placentero, ¿verdad? -sonrió cómplicemente, una expresión infinitamente macabra.- Al parecer la magia ha alterado nuestra relación... una vez más -susurró pensante.- Supongo que no será necesario superar esa barrera de dolor que experimentabas en mi presencia... -añadió para sí mismo.

-¿Qué magia? ¿A qué te refieres, maniático? ¡¿Qué me has hecho?!

Voldemort levantó la mirada, su expresión seria.

-Me debes la vida, Harry Potter. Y una deuda de tal magnitud tiene inesperadas consecuencias, sobretodo por la magia. Ésta ha efectuado una mutación en tu Maldición -rozó sus dedos con su cicatriz, distrayéndolo de las palabras y logrando que su espalda arqueara al contacto.- Pero éste no es el asunto de interés hoy -retiró la mano, permitiendo que la información calara en su cerebro.- Tengo un trato que proponerte, Harry. Un ofrecimiento que podría beneficiarnos exquisitamente... -le dirigió una sonrisa misteriosa, acercando su boca a la suya.

Harry tragó saliva y volvió a temblar, pero esta vez en anticipación de las palabras de su captor.

Se mordió el labio, frustrado que cuerpo lo traicionara.

Ojos escarlatas lo observaban con interés, intentando captar todas sus reacciones. La maldita sonrisa aún no desaparecía, y prácticamente podía sentir la respiración del otro en su rostro. Harry temblaba bajo todas las cubiertas de la cama. Podría haberse engañado diciendo que era de frío, pero sabía muy bien que era de excitación. Había sólo una imagen viva en su mente... y le estaba costando toda su concentración intentar eliminarla de su cabeza. 

Felizmente, la atención de Voldemort estaba en su rostro... Estaba seguro que preferiría morir a dejar que el Dark Lord descubriera lo que el Niño-Que-Vivió tenía una erección en su presencia.

La sonrisa burlona de su captor, provocó un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas del niño, quien tenía muchas imágenes indecentes corriendo libres en su cabeza... En las dos. 

Tuvo que luchar el impulso de robarle un beso al hombre frente a sí, permitiéndose suspirar de alivio cuando Voldemort decidió romper el contacto visual para susurrar a su oído:

-Creo que tú y yo haríamos un buen equipo, Harry Potter. ¿No te gustaría estar a mi lado como un igual? Estoy seguro que apreciarás la completa libertad que te daré y los privilegios que tendrás en Poder cuando derrotemos a todo cuanto se nos oponga... 

-¿Qué... -se obligó a decir por encima de sus estremecimientos- ...te hace pensar... -respiró- ...que yo... ah... ah... -cerró los ojos- ...aceptaré... esta componenda?

Y esta vez, los labios formaron una sonrisa hambrienta.

Harry no tuvo mucho tiempo para disfrutarla, pues esa misma boca bajó hasta la suya, decidiendo que necesitaba saborear todo rincón accesible. Y para su propia vergüenza, él respondió, permitiéndole la entrada con gran esperanza. Luchó con sus cadenas, necesitando forzar al otro a ejercer mayor presión, a consumirlo todo cuanto era él.

No supo cómo, pero las ataduras desaparecieron.

Poco después, las ropas también.

Y así fue como disfrutó, gimió, gritó, abrazó, arañó y murmuró frases producto de su pasión. Pero en toda la aventura, su compañero se mantuvo silencioso. Expertas manos y otras partes del cuerpo que Harry jamás imaginó posible, hicieron de palabras. Cabe decir que era unas hermosas palabras. Palabras intensas. Palabras aterradoras. Palabras cálidas. Palabras comprendedoras. Palabras coercitivas. Palabras consoladoras. Palabras... Millones y millones de Palabras.

Harry aceptó esas y mucho más.

Cuando todo terminó y sólo tenía el sentimiento de seguridad, tranquilidad y satisfacción, Voldemort volvió a hablar.

-Debes aceptar, Harry Potter. Acepta... porque estoy cansado de verte sufrir.

Sin animarse a responder más que con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, cayó en un reparador sueño, seguro de obtener sus respuestas cuando despertase.  



	4. Alguien fallece y se desvanece

**Título:** Alguien fallece... y se desvanece  
**Autora**: kandra  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pareja:** Tom/Harry, Severus/Harry  
**Disclaimer:** *snif* *snif* Debo mencionarlo?  
**Resumen:** Hace tiempo que no se encuentran... y hay tan poco tiempo.  
**Nota: **Respuesta al reto: "discrepar". Secuela de "Cuando la razón es volátil". Se recomienda leer desde el principio de la cadena. El cual es: "Aquel que debemos proteger" ^^;; 

~*~

Su prisionero de honor se hallaba de pie ante él con una expresión en blanco y a ojos cerrados. Tenía las manos atadas tras su espalda, y sin embargo, era claro el orgullo que manifestaba su postura. Su sola aura emanaba poder en bruto. 

Sonrió hambrientamente.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, Harry Potter.

El intenso brillo de sus ojos escarlatas no pasó desapercibido por sus death eaters, algunos de los cuales evitaron conscientemente su mirada.

El muchacho lo ignoró, por supuesto. Imponente en su propia manera, hizo caso omiso del Dark Lord, la sombra de una sonrisa prepotente en su rostro.

~Han sido ocho meses, Harry... -susurró en parseltongue.~

Ninguna reacción de su huésped. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

-Déjennos a solas -las enmascaradas figuras se apresuraron a seguir su comando.- Lucius quédate un momento, por favor.

-¿Mi Lord? -reverencia grácil.

En la intimidad de la soledad, Malfoy se remueve la máscara que le cubre el rostro, un tinte divertido en su sonrisa. Harry continuó sin mover un músculo.

Ejerció autocontrol para despegar su vista del exquisito muchacho.

-Confío en que todo está preparado, ¿verdad? -preguntó seriamente- No queremos que Dumbledore pierda a su mascota, después de todo... -añadió con sorna.

Harry siguió sin reaccionar, aunque en esta ocasión detectó un ligero movimiento de cejas.

-Casi listo.

-Perfecto -asintió a Lucius, señalando el final de la conversación.

Su death eater hizo una reverencia nuevamente.

-Hasta mañana, Harry -susurró antes de retirarse.

El muchacho sólo asiente, aún con los ojos cerrados y esta vez con una sonrisa complacida.

La puerta se cerró en silencio.

Finalmente solos.

~Esas ataduras son tentadoras, ¿no crees? -comentó maliciosamente.~

-¿Cuáles ataduras? -se burló él, levantando una mano para pasarla por su cabello azabache. 

Voldemort sonrió ante la deliberada demostración de poder.

-Como siempre, me asombras -murmuró seductoramente, cortando el espacio que los separaba, acariciando el rostro de su amante.

Harry sonrió encantadoramente, párpados aún caídos.

-Y como siempre, -responde él- me haces esperar...

Forzando al muchacho a levantar el mentón con sus dedos, le robó un delicado beso. Labios con sabor a chocolate y fresas. Harry respondió rodeándolo con sus brazos y jalándolo hacia su figura, dedos jugueteando con su cabello. Voldemort no pudo evitar abrazarlo por la cintura, recorriendo mentalmente todos los rincones que no había tocado en más de medio año.

Pronto, el pálido cuello de su presa clamó su atención y los gemidos del joven llegaron como susurros del viento a sus oídos, mientras Harry buscaba la manera de penetrar la barrera que proponía la túnica negra de su *captor*.

-No me piensas quitar la maldición, ¿verdad? -inquirió cerca de su oído, respiración caliente enviando corriente por su cuerpo.

-Es un regalo, ¿no lo aprecias? -respondió desde su cuello, fiel imagen de un vampiro.

Con un paso atrás, Harry rompe el contacto de cuerpos. Aire frío reemplazando la cálida presencia de seguridad que Tom experimentaba. Reprimió soltar un quejido, tan sólo porque si lo hacía, probablemente al Gryffindor le diera ganas de jugar a que lo persigan. Voldemort deseaba saborearlo ya.

-No te he visto hace bastante tiempo, Tom -reprochó Harry.- Y francamente, no estoy de humor para estos juegos idiotas... como creo que tampoco lo estás tú -agregó con burla.- Si tuviera mi varita, me habría removido el hechizo ni bien cruzara el umbral de tu habitación. ¿O te agrada que tenga una mirada vacía? -preguntó con una sonrisa engañosa.

Entonces abrió los ojos. Había pasión y sed en su mirada, pero Voldemort entendió lo que Harry le decía. Tal como estaban las cosas, esa atención no era enfocada en su persona. Y si había algo que le gustaba cuando hacía el amor con el muchacho, era la intensa emoción que penetraba su alma, aquella que sólo se reflejaba en esos exóticos iris verde-miel. Además, no quería entretener el pensamiento de que quizás... quizás...

-¿Celoso? -tono pícaro.

Bajando la mirada al suelo, Harry se acercó nuevamente, frotando su mejilla contra la suya. 

-¿Celoso? -volvió a preguntar, succionando suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Cerró los ojos para disfrutar más la sensación.

~Es tu elección con quien te acuestas, Harry. Sabes que tienes absoluta libertad. Y si Severus...~

Oyó risitas en su oído.

~Detecto celos... -continuó mortificándolo- ¿Quizás sea porque tu traidor tendrá que cuidar del pobre ciego de Harry Potter tras tu "secuestro"?~

-Te encanta exasperarme, ¿verdad? -sonrió amargamente.

Murmuró unas palabras en latín, y la visión regresa a su disfrazada serpiente.

Harry parpadeó varias veces, ajustando sus pupilas a la intensidad de la luz para luego dirigirle una sonrisa cálida.

-Molestarte es uno de los placeres de mi vida, Tom. 

-Lo sé.

~Te extrañé.~

El tono melancólico rompe el corazón del Dark Lord y por un momento en su cabeza, divierte planes para que Harry se quede a su lado, donde él pueda protegerlo y amarlo. Sostiene al muchacho contra su pecho, deleitándose en la esencia viva que desprendía su sola figura.

-Me encanta cuando me proteges, te ves tan dulce -acurrucándose en sus brazos.- Me haces recordar a Sev...

Besando el cabello de su amante, susurra sus siguientes palabras.

~Recelo ese comentario, Harry. Creo que las discrepancias entre nosotros dos son bastante obvias... Pero olvídate de Severus. Esta noche eres mío.~

*

-¿Estás durmiendo?

-¿Cómo dormir en esta noche? No te veré en quién sabe cuánto tiempo...

Sonrió. Un sentimiento cálido embargaba todos sus sentidos, ruborizando sus mejillas en la tenue iluminación. 

Se acercó más a su Ángel de la Muerte, como solía llamarlo secretamente. Apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchó el corazón de su amante latir con un hipnótico ritmo. 

Irónico pensar que no hace un par de años añoraba detener ese sonido... Y más duro el golpe del destino ahora, que era la música que lo acompañaba todas las noches al dormir, sus sueños tan sólo una forma etérea de felicidad temporánea.

-Severus me propuso matrimonio -dijo súbitamente.

El silencio era interrumpido sólo por el crujido de la madera en la chimenea y sus propias respiraciones. 

Rió internamente ante la ola de emociones oscuras que arremetían contra su lado de la conexión psíquica con Tom. 

*Que fortuna que Sev se encuentra en Hogwarts...*

-¿Has aceptado? -tono escaso de emoción.

Harry sí sonrió en esta ocasión, ocultando su placer por los celos de su amante.

Dejó que la madera continuara murmurando varios minutos. La tensión creciendo con cada segundo.

-Harry Potter está muerto -anunció sombríamente.- Murió hace un par de años, cuando sus parientes tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital para que se recuperara de unas *triviales* heridas al caerse por la escalera -fijó sus ojos en el techo de la cama.- Desde entonces, nadie ha conocido al chico que ha tomado su lugar. El chico que no es Harry Potter, sino... -se encogió de hombros indiferentemente- ...sólo Harry. Harry, un miserable huérfano de diecisiete años que nadie quiere y que todos ignoran. Salvo algunos... nadie se ha dado el trabajo de escarbar bajo la fama tan aclamada del fallecido Harry Potter. Si prestaran atención... quizás se darían cuenta que él ya no está aquí -suspiró.- Pero nadie mira dos veces. Toman la situación como una dada incondicionalmente... -soltó una risa débil- Incondicionalmente, cuando ya es inexistente. ¿No te parece triste, Tom Marvolo Riddle?

-A nadie le interesa un huérfano solitario.

-En cierta medida... podrías decir que ansío que me descubran. Eso demostraría que realmente me reconocen, ¿sabes? -rió amargamente.

-¿Tienes pensamientos suicidas? ¿O son homicidas? -preguntó sardónicamente.

-No te preocupes, Tom. Nadie me descubrirá, tampoco les hago las cosas fáciles -sonrió maliciosamente.- Y no tengo intenciones de provocar tu muerte.

Su pareja asintió.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Voldemort. Puedo ser quien yo quiero ser, sin necesidad de pretender una realidad diferente. Eres una de las pocas personas que realmente me aceptan como soy. Incluso Severus, quien ha observado mi oscuridad más que cualquier otra persona... -negó la cabeza.- Siento lástima por él, Tom.

-¿Por qué?

-Se ha enamorado de una persona que ya está muerta. Y los muertos...

-No regresan.  



	5. Las voces que uno escucha

*******  
_ kandra: Gracias a todos los que me han dejado review ^^ Leo y aprecio cada uno de ellos.   
**Velia**: Soy fan de los dark!Harry, asi que no pude evitar ponerle esa personalidad al niño. Tambien comparto un poco tu opinion sobre los indefensos Harrys... a veces demasiada pasividad aburre. El desafio es del grupo yahoo Lubricus Anonimus, una comunidad para slash de Harry Potter. Puedes encontrar el link en mi profile ^^ Voldemort deja ciego a Harry como "fachada" para sus death eaters, los que no conocen el "pacto" entre Harry y Tom (solo Lucius). Aun no decido que hacer de los Dursleys... Y no, no siente el dolor habitual debido a que Voldemort le salvo la vida a Harry, y eso cambia un poco la situacion de su cicatriz ^^;; (ahora se supone que siente placer XD) Sobre lo que va a pasar a Sevie y Dumbledore... pues, este fic ha comenzado con un capitulo de la historia a la mitad, te has dado cuenta? ^^U Del 2do para adelante, he retrocedido en el tiempo... se supone que en cualquier momento recapitulo la primera escena, pero aun no se cuando... Gracias por tus palabras, me alegro que te guste.  
**Kitiara**: ^^ Gracias. El hecho que no te guste la tematica, pero que de todas formas lo leas solo porque te agrada mi manera de escribir, me infla mucho mi ego *risas* No, ya en serio, (aunque hablaba en serio XD) el slash es entretenido! Sobretodo en el universo de HP, donde hacen falta mujeres...  
**Angie**: Gracias ^^  
**kathy**: Aun no se que va a pasar con Sev. Se aceptan sugerencias ^^ En realidad, no se nada de la historia... Nace en el momento. Como fue producto de un reto fugaz, las ideas van y vienen. Solo tengo una menor idea de lo que sera el reencuentro de Tom y Harry luego del primer capi (hablando cronologicamente), pero nada mas... ^^;; Espero que te siga gustando, y DOP... bueno, estoy trabajando en ello. Debo acabar con ese fic de una vez!  
**val**: Harry/Tom es mi pareja preferida :P Creo que por eso intento utilizarla la mayor parte del tiempo XD La direccion la encuentras en mi profile... ff.net no me deja poner los URLs aca en el capi..   
**Lord Richard I**: Ok. si. No he hecho tu reto de Dobby/Harry... ^^;; Aun no me atrevo XD Pero si... ah... dejame reunir mi valor, y lo hago, ok? ^^U Aunque... sera PG a lo mucho, ya que... errr... ah... si... *respira profundo* Es una pareja dificil, ok? ^^;;;  
**Cathain**: Seguire con este reto... cuando haga otro "universo" no lo pondre aca, porque sino entonces, los confundiria... Gracias ^^   
**Aspy**: Sip, tema trillado. Sobretodo cuando se trata de mi ^^;; Creo que lo utilizo demasiado, ne? Ah, bueno, me encanta, que puedo decir? O esperas que escriba romances rosas? *risas* Es un reto que nace espontaneamente, Aspy, no seas tan mala conmigo T_T No se por que razones Sevie no detecto los verdaderos motivos de Dumbledore, vete tu a saber... Dejemoslo en que el hombre es un *gran* manipulador, ok? ^^;; Aun no se que puedo haber hecho con los Dursleys... sugerencias? Sobre la descripcion moribunda de Harry... jajaja. Sip. La escena tenia que ser poetica ^^ (o al menos lo quise asi :P) Con el 3er capi, mas grafico no hacia daño, pero andaba apurada escribiendolo ^^U Aun me es muy dificil entrar a tallar dentro de lo cuasi-explicito ^^;;; No es capi de cierre... es un reto por semana, asi que *teoricamente* deberia tener un capi nuevo cada semana... pero justo estas semanas han sido de full trabajos en la univ (cosa que ya acabo, afortunadamente), asi que no he podido ^^U Se aceptan sugerencias en lo que puede venir a futuro en la historia ^^ _   
******* 

Rowling dueña de estos hermosos personajes T_T 

**Título:** Las voces que uno escucha  
**Autora:** kandra  
**Pareja:** Severus/Harry  
**Género:** Drama(?)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Reto:** Fortuito  
**Notas:** Casi me doy por vencida en este reto... No sabía cómo incorporar esta palabra sin que me descuadrara la escena... Las cosas se ven tan tensas, tan... calculadas, que no me atrevía a arruinar la imagen con una mal empleada palabrita ^^;; Ah, si. Y mentí. No regresé al "presente" para nada ^^U 

----- 

Las llamas de la chimenea emanan un anaranjado brillo por toda la habitación. 

A los ojos de Severus Snape, la iluminación despierta sombras danzarinas en sus paredes. Figuras espectrales que lo rodean y se burlan de él. 

Inútil. Patético. Débil, parecen susurrar a su oído. 

Severus tan sólo espera que su pareja no pueda oírlos. 

Harry se encuentra acurrucado entre sus brazos. Gotas de secas lágrimas absorbidas por túnicas y endulzadas con besos. 

El sonido más feroz de todos es lo único que reina en el mundo de las sombras. Un silencio que asimila todo, congelándolo en el eterno pasar de los segundos y recuentos de lejanas memorias. 

Unas más recientes que otras. 

_"¡Profesor Snape! ¡Lo encontraron!"_

Abraza con mayor fuerza la casi etérea figura del muchacho, un vano intento por alejar nefastos pensamientos. 

_"Severus, Harry ha sido abu..."_

Niega la cabeza, aferrándose aún más a su frágil pareja. El sabor a sangre se mezcla con la amargura de su realidad, y el siempre respetado Profesor de Pociones detiene su hábito de morderse el labio inferior, una costumbre últimamente desarrollada cuando las inclinaciones de su mente se posan donde Harry. 

_"¡Fue un paseo fortuito, lo juro!" _

"¡¿Crees que te voy a creer, Malfoy?! ¡¿No es acaso, demasiada COINCIDENCIA?!" 

"Calma, Ron..." 

"Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor. Sr. Weasley, nos encontramos en una facilidad médica, no un estadio de quidditch." 

-Estoy bien -una pequeña voz irrumpe. 

-Por supuesto que lo estás -responde Severus instintivamente, bajando su mirada al pálido rostro de su protegido.- No te volverá a tocar -asegura.- No dejaré que nadie te toque nuevamente, Harry. 

Silencio. 

-No puedo dormir -informa débilmente. 

-Te traeré una poción... 

Al intentar levantarse de la cama, una mano detiene su movimiento. 

-No. No es eso lo que necesito, Sev... -niega la cabeza- Quiero... 

Y como prueba de ello, lo jala hacia sí para besarlo. 

El roce es tierno, suave, aunque... 

Contaminado. 

No, no podía pensar ello. Tenía que colaborar con Harry. 

-Lo sientes, ¿verdad? -murmura él ante su vacilación, ojos terriblemente tristes y avergonzados.- Ahora que... estoy sucio, ya no me quieres... -aparta la vista a un lado. 

_Te equivocas_. 

-Eres el ser más puro que conozco... -acaricia el rostro de su amado.- No digas tonterías. 

Harry rompe a llorar, y él tiene que sostenerlo entre sus brazos. Lo abraza, lo acaricia, lo consuela, lo calienta, lo mima, lo ama. 

Lo ama. 

-Nada cambiará, Harry. Ni Voldemort, ni nadie. Te amo. Sin importar lo sucedido, sin importar lo que sucederá. Te amo tanto... Sentí como si mi vida hubiera acabado en el instante que desapareciste. Un vacío irreparable, por siempre presente. Una soledad tan grande... jamás te dejaré ir. 

_Jamás._

-¿Jamás? 

-Jamás. 

-¿Lo prometes? 

Una mirada suplicante llena de soledad se dibuja en el rostro de su pareja, y Severus tiene que obligarse responder antes de quedar atrapado en aquellos ojos esmeralda suplicantes, emotivos y frágiles. 

-Lo prometo -asiente.- Te protegeré siempre. 

-No digas cosas que no cumpliras, Sev... -murmura débilmente.- Te arrepentirás de tus palabras algún día, eso lo sé -Harry observa a la distancia, perdido en sus pensamientos. Una expresión de culpa agracia su rostro, y Severus hubiera hecho _lo que sea_ para eliminarla de un cuadro de perfecta belleza. 

-Harry... -obliga a mirarlo a los ojos- Ni tú ni yo conocemos el futuro; sean los eventos que acontecerán o la forma en que reaccionaremos. Pero hay algo sí tengo muy en claro, y es que mi deseo de protegerte va más allá de lo que sea que pueda ocurrir. Personas determinadas se crean un futuro, ¿no crees? -intenta suavizar su tono. 

-¿Lo único que sabemos del futuro es que no lo sabemos? 

-Así es. 

La conversación se da por terminada, y aunque ni Severus o Harry pueden dormir esa noche, ninguno pronuncia palabra, permitiendo que el otro se mantenga en sus pensamientos personales. 

Finalmente comienza a amanecer, al mismo tiempo que el sueño clama posesión de cierto Profesor exonerado de sus deberes el fin de semana. 

-Pero ahí es donde te equivocas, Sev... 

Le parece escuchar una de las espectrales voces de su pared. 

Sin embargo, en las olas de la conciencia e inconsciencia, uno nunca está seguro si lo que escucha, lo hace en realidad o simplemente lo sueña. Empujándolo al rincón de la memoria hasta el día en que una intensa experiencia haga que uno se acuerde de ella. 


	6. Me extrañaste?

TODO ROWLING-SAMA. 

Agradecimientos:  
*Bunny1986: Gracias ^^ A mi tambien me gustan las parejas, aunque creo que el Sev/Harry es un argumento secundario... ^^;;  
*Arwen: Pobre Sev, efectivamente. Me da un poco de pena el personaje... ._.  
*Cygni: Harry es "devuelto" por Voldemort a la "seguridad" de Hogwarts para que continue con su fachada de niño bueno. Es en una de las noches que continua a la horrible tragedia de "tortura" a la que Harry fue sometido, que Severus se encuentra reflexionando sobre su pareja y la culpabilidad que siente. Si tienes mas preguntas, estare encantada de responderlas ^^  
*Daniela Lynx: Me alegro que te hayas unido al grupo! ^^ Es una comunidad muy bonita y al menos se encuentra mas o menos activa. Sabes que yo no soy Slytherin, sino Ravenclaw? ^^;; Si, bueno... Neutralidad ante todo...  
*kathy: Si, pobre Sevie. Sufre mucho... snif, snif. Y sobre lo que Tommy le hara al Slytherin, lo veras en el siguiente capi ^.- No se que hacer con Sirius y Remus. Se aceptan sugerencias. Y no creo que le hagan obliviate a Sevie, Voldemort es un poco cruel y le gusta verlo sufrir ^^;;; Asi que lo mantendra en conflicto con sus sentimientos... o al menos eso parece hasta ahora.  
*Velia: Aquí veras mas reacciones sobre death eaters ^^ Y tienes mucha razon, Harry pensaba que el si sabia lo que se avecinaba, aun si Snape creia que el futuro es incierto. No te preocupes por lo del review, mas bien YO deberia estar muy, muy agradecida por que te tomes el tiempo para mandármelo (y de hecho, lo estoy). Gracias por tu apoyo ^^ 

------------------------------------------------------ 

Titulo: ¿Me extrañaste?  
Autora: kandra  
Pareja: Severus/Harry, Tom/Harry  
Rating: PG-13  
Resumen: "Dame la bienvenida, querido." *Risas*  
Notas: Finalmente en el "presente". Secuela directa de "Aquel que debemos proteger". Respuesta al reto "Grotesco". 

~*~ 

Una realidad fantástica se había apoderado de sus sentidos. Parte de sí no quería, no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo podría? No ahora. No mañana. Nunca. 

Nunca. Nunca... ¡Nunca! 

¡Harry no los podría traicionar! 

Y sin embargo, las pruebas eran irrefutables. 

Siempre los había traicionado. Desde el principio... No. Desde *antes* del principio. Severus ahora lo veía. Harry Potter no había sobrevivido *ese* nefasto verano a pura voluntad y magia (además de medicina muggle). Definitivamente incorrecto. Su viejo Amo y Señor (si es que aún podría llamar así al demonio que lo querría ver muerto por traición), se las había arreglado para recuperar al muchacho de las horrendas garras de sus familiares, y contaminar su frágil mente. 

Porque el niño era inocente. 

Aún si poseía un portkey personal a los oscuros pasadizos que recorrían el cuartel secreto de Voldemort. 

Aún si caminaba envuelto en una capa de invisibilidad como si conociera el lugar con mucha familiaridad. 

Aún si su sonrisa se haya vuelto cínica y burlona. 

Aún si su actitud desbordara extrema petulancia. 

Aún si la mirada que le dirigía era incisiva y frívola. 

Aún si... 

Aún si no lo amara. 

Suspiró. 

¿Era Harry inocente? 

¿Verdaderamente inocente? 

/No más inocente que yo por tener la Marca.../ 

Sin embargo... El muchacho tenía razones para haberse aliado con Voldemort. Los planes del viejo eran más que prueba suficiente de ello. Mientras Albus Dumbledore lo querría ver muerto, Lord Voldemort lo protegería poco menos que con la vida misma, la muerte de Harry significando la suya propia. 

Era la supervivencia al más bajo nivel. 

No lo podía culpar. 

/Y no lo hago./ 

Miró alrededor. Harry continuaba escudado en el camuflaje de invisibilidad, mientras él portaba la grotesca máscara de un ser sin alma. El perfecto disfraz de un death eater desde la túnica hasta la Marca. Esperando ambos pasar desapercibidos por las ocasionales rondas de otros oscuros visitantes en la propiedad del Dark Lord. 

-Ya llegamos -sentenció una espectral voz salida del aire mismo. 

Severus no podía negar que sus piernas estaban temblando. 

Por Harry sería capaz de ir hasta el infierno para rescatarlo, pero... pero... No era *este* el Harry que quería liberar. Su amado no había sido más que una ilusión creada para corroer sus defensas y enternecer su corazón. 

Entregó su alma en bandeja de plata. 

Y Harry se la daría a Voldemort para que la sacrificara. 

-¿Disfrutas del sufrimiento de otros? -tragó saliva, sabiendo que sería incapaz de abandonar el cascarón del joven que no debió haber amado. Su voluntad y la esperanza de poder recuperar a su pareja era lo único que lo mantenía en pie, y lo único por lo que había viajado hasta ahí. 

El silencio no le devolvió una respuesta, eligiendo detener el tiempo para abrir una antigua puerta de madera a su derecha. Severus no esperó a que Harry se lo ordenara, penetrando en la iluminada habitación. 

Inmediatamente, seis cabezas alzaron sus vistas. Una de ellas destellando su escarlata mirada. 

-Lo siento, me encuentro un poco atrasado -anunció en tono burlón su compañero, despojándose de la capa de invisibilidad. 

La reacción fue instantánea. Algunos death eaters gritaron "¡Harry Potter!", otros "Avada Kedavra", y por último hubo uno que no dijo nada. 

Sonriendo placenteramente, el mago dio un paso al lado para evitar las esmeraldas maldiciones, alegría evidente en su semblante. Había estado esperando el ataque. 

Para fortuna de cierto ex-Profesor de Pociones, Harry había decidido revelar su presencia al otro lado de la habitación, por lo que ningún hechizo voló hacia su persona. 

-Gracias por la bienvenida -rió el *Gryffindor*.- Yo también los extrañé mucho. 

Dicho esto, el joven se preparó a contraatacar los conjuros de los magos suficientemente estúpidos como para agredirlo. Con un movimiento grácil, levantó la punta de su varita y comenzó a recitar una extraña mezcla de palabras. Palabras que la mayoría de los presentes no había oído jamás en su vida. 

Dos death eaters lanzaron sus maldiciones, seguros que sólo se trataba de una estratagema del niño para intimidarlos. 

-¡Deténganse, idiotas! -ordenó Voldemort demasiado tarde. 

Dos cuerpos inertes cayeron al suelo. Uno carbonizado hasta los huesos, y el otro rígido como la piedra. 

El brillo demoníaco en los ojos de Harry no pasó desapercibido por Severus, quien tuvo que luchar para evitar huir de la habitación en ese preciso segundo. 

Voldemort suspiró irritado, murmurando algo en parseltongue. Por el tono, se podía intuir que estaba fastidiado. 

-Fueron *ellos* los que atacaron, Tom. Yo sólo me defendí -se excusó alzando las manos hacia el techo, la sonrisa complacida no abandonando su rostro.- Además... -y recurrió a la serpentina lengua para terminar la oración, evento que trajo risas al Dark Lord. 

Asintiendo, el buen humor regresó a Voldemort. 

-La reunión se encuentra cancelada, señores -anunció.- Lucius, hazte cargo de *ese* plan de emergencia, además de los preparativos para la presentación de Harry en sociedad. Estoy seguro que los demás death eaters no querrán sufrir el destino de estos dos... -señaló la basura a sus pies.- Y ustedes dos, retiren *eso* de mi vista. No va de tono con la alfombra persa -añadió burlonamente. 

Observando a Harry de reojo mientras se retiraban, los death eaters abandonaron el lugar. Más de uno murmurando sorprendido el desenlace de los acontecimientos, aún intentando asimilar el hecho que *el* Harry Potter estuviera del bando de *su* Señor. 

-¡Oh, si! -exclamó el joven Gryffindor súbitamente- ¡Me olvidaba! 

Posando la mirada en Severus, Harry comenzó a conversar apresuradamente en parseltongue, Voldemort inspeccionando al enmascarado sujeto con unos impenetrables ojos. 

Finalmente se detuvieron. 

-Así que un regalo, ¿eh? 

El Dark Lord sonrió cruelmente. 


	7. Marcando Territorio

A ver... qué puedo decir hoy para que se den cuenta que esto no me pertenece a mí sino a J.K. Rowling? Oh, bueno, ya lo dije. Ando falta de inspiracion, lo siento. 

**Agradecimientos  
aspid**: Lamentablemente ahora me estoy demorando en escribir porque no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo ^^;; (Digamos que la vida real me tiene matada, si?) Y creo que Harry en cierta manera, aun tiene remordimientos por Severus... solo que no piensa admitirlo o.O  
**kathy**: La verdad es que no lo he torturado... realmente XD Voldie tiene maneras muy interesantes de mostrarse con sus... errr... ex-aliados, pero creo que Harry le ha otorgado un grado de inmunidad o algo por el estilo ^^;; (Creo que Tom ha sido muy considerado en no hacerle más de lo que ha hecho...) Con respecto a Sirius y Remus... pues, la verdad es que no sé como traerlos al escenario... Y sobre la historia en sí, no la tengo preparada en absoluto T_T Es la historia mas desarreglada que tengo... *sigh*  
**Angie**: Granted! =P  
**Velia**: XD La verdad es que le has acertado! (bueno, casi). Harry no habia dicho nada de un regalo, pero la naturaleza sadica de Tom... bueh... ya conoces al Dark Lord... ^^;; Jugaba con la cabeza de Severus. Y shockeada de que? ^^U Excepto que es R, no veo nada chocante... creo XD Interesante sera como lo tomen los mortifagos... Veremos... Este capi es realmente corto (y es que a mi cerebro no se le dio por crear trama en este reto ^^U) Y totalmente de acuerdo contigo T_T Sev me da pena, debio haberse enamorado mucho antes de Harry... aunque pegaba de pedofilo igual ^^;; 

Titulo: Marcando Territorio  
Autora: kandra  
Rating: R  
Pareja: Tom/Harry  
Resumen: Las parejas celosas demuestran posesión, supremacía, control y, claro, por qué callarlo... dominación.  
Notas: Respuesta al reto "Hipérbole", secuela a... uh... ¿Cómo se llamaba? O.o *revisa* ¡Ah, sí...! Secuela de "¿Me extrañaste?" (Sí, se que no soy para nada original con los titulos ._.) Sigo un poco ocupada T_T, pero al menos quería participar... En fin... Beta leído por Nekocha (bueno, sort of...) Realmente corto, pero no puedo evitarlo T_T 

~*~ 

Se habría derrumbado al suelo, de no ser por los fuertes brazos que lo sostenían con firmeza. Deleite y placer llegaba a todo rincón de su cuerpo, dejando atrás una sensación hormigueante debilitadora. Sus sudorosas palmas se deslizaban cada vez más en la superficie lisa del escritorio, mientras su erección era aplastada ante el peso de su cuerpo y el de su pareja. El dolor convirtiéndose en una dulce mezcla que apaciguaba su insaciable sed de lujuria. 

Sonidos brotaban de su boca sin poderlo evitar, Harry demasiado perdido como para detenerse. 

~Me encanta tu ronroneo, mi leoncito. Pero necesito que rujas para nosotros.~ 

Tom decidió aumentar el ritmo. 

-¡Mierda! 

Cada punzada de placer, cada embestida, una droga demasiado embriagadora como para contener el alma dentro de su cuerpo. El helado silencio proveniente de un rincón de la habitación fue olvidado por completo, al deslizarse una cálida presencia a acariciar su pecho. 

~Ya no pue...~ 

Una violenta sacudida lo interrumpió, Tom lo cogió de los cabellos y jaló hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello vorazmente. 

~¡Ruge, mi Gryffindor! -comandó antes de morder su pálida piel.~ 

Con un estrepitoso ruido que reverberó por toda la iluminada habitación, los músculos de Harry se rindieron y se desparramó sobre la madera, no sin antes soltar un poderoso aullido de pasión. 

~Harry... -acariciando su cabello.~ 

-Eres cruel -comentó con los ojos cerrados, dejándose arropar por la sensación de seguridad que el Dark Lord siempre le ofrecía. 

-Lo sé. 

Murmurando un hechizo de limpieza, Harry levantó la mirada. 

~¿Desde cuando el sexo entre nosotros es sólo *control*, Voldemort? -endureció su mirada, antes de comenzar a recomponer su postura y subirse el pantalón.- No me agrada que me utilicen.~ 

Desechó todo pensamiento meloso de echarse a dormir, determinado en sostener su punto. 

-No sé de qué hablas -respondió fríamente su pareja, quien se encontraba tan distante como siempre actuaba ante los demás. 

-¡No te hagas el ignorante, Tom! -lo apuntó con la varita, una mirada de completo desdén en su rostro. 

El disgusto lo revitalizó con una gran corriente de energía, olvidando su anterior apesadumbres. 

~ Sé muy bien que sólo querías demostrar a Severus quién manda acá -continuó enojado.- Personalmente NO me importaría, si no fuera porque lo has hecho sin MI permiso. ¡Sabes muy bien que no puedo evitar tus avances!~ 

-¿Lo sé? -Voldemort alzó una ceja en burla. 

-¡Todo es culpa de la maldita cicatriz! 

-Ah... y yo pensé que te referías a mi encanto personal... 

Guardando su varita en el escondite acostumbrado, Harry dio media vuelta, en dirección a la puerta. 

~Piensa lo que quieras, pero me debes unas *disculpas*. Y hasta que no me las des... ¡Zs! Descubrirás por qué el Sombrero me puso en Gryffindor, Tom.~ 

Cogiendo la capa de invisibilidad del suelo, se cubrió con ella, dejando sólo su cabeza visible flotando en el aire. Por un segundo le pasó por la cabeza que quizás estaba haciendo demasiado drama por razones insignificantes. Una mal diseñada hipérbole de su ego. 

Pero luego decidió darle al Dark Lord un poco de su propia medicina. 

Así que volviendo a encarar a Voldemort, le dirigió una pícara sonrisa. Luego desapareció del todo al cubrirse con la capucha. 

-Severus, ¿Te gustaría conocer mi habitación? 

* * *

Personalmente, no sé con quién hacer que Harry se quede... (Voldemort o Severus?) Se aceptan sugerencias ^^;; Y en la historia original, estaba planificada una escena almost cute entre Harry y Sev... pero al parecer los personajes no me hacen caso T_T No los puedo controlar... *sigh* 

~kandra 


	8. Presentación en vivo

De Rowling, ya lo saben :( 

* * *

Titulo: Presentación en vivo

Autora: kandra

Rating: PG-13

Parejas: Tom/Harry, Severus/Harry

Reto: Jeremiada

Notas de la autora: Se da en el universo de "Aquel que debemos proteger" (). 

~*~ 

El tintineo de magia resonó por su cuerpo como una gran ola de sensación. Un enorme placer que trepaba desde la base de su espina hasta su cabeza... Se sumergía en una marea de pasión. 

Colosal. 

Colorida. 

Codiciada. 

...Colmada. 

Harry se halló jadeando al igual que Severus, aunque ambos por diferentes razones. El primero no podía sentir mayor felicidad, mientras el segundo sostenía con fiereza su brazo izquierdo. 

El antiguo Profesor de Pociones portaba a una Dark Mark rebosante de energía, haciendo efectivo el llamado a los death eaters. 

Lord Voldemort sonrió cruelmente al traidor, deleitándose de su dolor. Si de su sola decisión se tratara, lo que le haría... 

Compartió una mirada cómplice con Harry, y su sonrisa se tornó traviesa. Ojos escarlatas llenos de mensajes ocultos. 

El joven se sonrojó abochornado, alegrándose de tener cubierto el rostro con la gran capucha de su capa. Murmuró rápidamente un hechizo para limpiar la túnica negra que portaba, intentando ignorar a Lucius Malfoy, que detrás de su imperturbable máscara, le dirigía una mirada divertida. 

Harry estuvo tentado a levantarle el dedo del medio... Sin embargo, los distintivos "pop" de las apariciones, distrajeron sus pensamientos. 

Death eaters comenzaron a arribar a la sala que el Dark Lord había preparado especialmente para ese propósito, cada uno de los enmascarados sujetos arrodillándose y gateando hasta su Señor para besar la punta de sus túnicas. Tom asentía complacido con cada uno de ellos. Harry observaba desinteresado. 

Los recién llegados obligaban a los anteriores a ocupar un puesto alrededor de su Señor, permitiéndoles a ellos la oportunidad de pasar por el ritualístico saludo. 

La ceremonia lo aburría profundamente, y apoyado en una de las paredes cerca de la puerta no hacía otra cosa más que concentrar su vista en uno de los death eaters. 

_Y Wormtail gimoteó sus alabanzas a Voldemort._

Severus, después de haber ayudado a Tom a hacer la invocación a sus seguidores, se mantenía mudo al lado del Gryffindor, imperturbable tras su máscara. Millones de pensamientos conflictivos corrían por su mente. Algunos más sombríos que otros. 

_Y Wormtail se apresuraba a tomar su lugar en el círculo._

Harry no prestaba atención a su amante, quien se rodeaba de un silencio perturbador. 

_Y Wormtail observaba silencioso a Lucius. Curiosidad por las misteriosas personas no muy lejos de él._

Severus no podría encontrarse más incómodo. 

_Y Wormtail fue obligado a regresar la atención a su Señor._

Finalmente Tom dio comienzo a su discurso de bienvenida. 

Muchos death eaters se hallaban nerviosos; no había habido una reunión tan completa desde el año en que Harry Potter fue capturado y maldecido por su Señor. Algunos habían escuchado rumores... pero aquellos eran tan increíbles, que ninguno conscientemente les creía, a menos que lo vieran, claro. 

-Relájate, Sev... -Harry susurró delicadamente. 

_Y Wormtail desviaba una mirada hacia las encapuchadas figuras._

La sedosa voz silbó en el caos de sus pensamientos. Severus sufrió de un escalofrío que repercutió hasta los pliegos de su larga túnica, pero continuó sin decir palabra. 

En el trasfondo, Lord Voldemort daba las mismas palabras de siempre, alentando a sus seguidores a trabajar con más ahínco y entusiasmo, pues ya era la fecha... 

-Hoy es un gran día -anunció, como si ninguno de sus discursos comenzara de tal manera.- Es el día en que abiertamente daremos todo lo que tenemos... y saldremos victoriosos. Atacaremos con todas nuestras cartas debajo de la manga, exterminando completamente a nuestros enemigos y esclavizando a aquello que no sirva nuestros propósitos. 

Bla bla bla, pensó Harry. 

Nunca había sido bueno en las relaciones sociales ni políticas, le venían sin cuidado. Mientras Tom continuaba pretendiendo cultivar ese lado en él, Harry seguía recordándole que su lado Gryffindor le dificultaba hallar la gracia de ese fino arte. No era como Dumbledore, después de todo. 

-...presento a nuestro más poderoso aliado. 

Las palabras llegaron a sus oídos, dirigidas por hábiles labios hacia su persona. 

Todos los ojos de la habitación se posaron en él, y Harry se despegó de su rincón para abrirse paso a través del círculo de enmascarados. Miradas de envidia y curiosidad seguían cada uno de sus movimientos, la mayoría preguntándose por su identidad y algunos pocos terminando de asimilarla. 

Se detuvo al lado de Tom en una pose orgullosa. Aura de poder que sorprendía a los más débiles y demandaba el respeto de los más experimentados. 

Voldemort sonrió complacido con la impresión, al momento que besaba la mano del desconocido en una clara señal de igualdad. Un grito mudo que declaraba la alianza entre los dos magos, así como la bienvenida del extraño al perfecto círculo del Dark Lord. 

Finalmente, Lord Voldemort se dirigió a sus seguidores. 

-Frente a ustedes se encuentra nuestro más fiel y hábil colaborador contra Albus Dumbledore, les presento... 

El invitado se quitó la capucha lentamente. 

-...a Harry Potter. 

El silencio embriagó todo. La gran mayoría de death eaters se tensaron al reconocerlo, y no hubo menos de uno que murmuró sorprendido comentarios al colega del costado. Harry mantuvo una mirada fría en conjunción con su burlona sonrisa, altamente complacida, similar a la que Tom poseía en su rostro. 

Pero por dentro, odiaba la atención. 

-Harry Potter ha visto en su mejor conveniencia formar una componenda con nosotros -declaró Voldemort.- Sus motivos son... -Tom le dirigió una significativa mirada- personales y completamente válidos. 

El joven asintió ante la entonación de finalidad que utilizó el Dark Lord. Todavía no era momento de anunciar que no le había quedado otra opción si es que planeaba sobrevivir. Si es que _ambos_ planeaban subsistir. 

Podía sentir los ojos de los death eaters sobre su persona. Todos lo observaban con reserva, todos... excepto Lucius. Él estaba demasiado ocupado riendo ante sus "colegas" como para prestarle atención. Tenía el orgullo y privilegio de haber mantenido el secreto del Dark Lord, después de todo. 

Harry sonrió cruelmente, una mueca tan parecida a la Voldemort. 

Hizo contacto visual con Wormtail. 

El hombre palideció. Soltó una aguda jeremiada como si intuyera qué es lo que Harry tenía planeado para él. Su asustada mirada iba de Voldemort al Niño-Que-Vivió y viceversa. 

Sin embargo, cuando el Dark Lord no dio indicación alguna que lograría salvar su pellejo, el death eater levantó su varita presto a hacer su huída o defenderse. 

-_Expelliarmus_ -murmuró Harry sin mucha molestia. 

La varita de Wormtail cayó al suelo, rodando hasta la punta de su túnica. La rata no era lo suficientemente veloz como para compararse a él. 

Con una sonrisa sardónica en el rostro, Harry ladeó la cabeza, observando entretenido qué es lo que haría Wormtail una vez que se sintiera atrapado. 

Respondiendo a sus pensamientos, Pettigrew se lanzó al suelo de rodillas, implorando a su Señor que lo protegiera. 

-¡Soy leal, mi Lord! ¡Lo ayudé a resucitar cuando nadie más lo hizo! -mostró su mano plateada, como si importante fuera. 

Voldemort entornó los ojos, negándose a responder sus súplicas. 

Harry simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa felina. 

-_Crucio_. 


	9. Tentaciones

**Aquel que debemos proteger**  
_Tentaciones_

**Nota de la autora:** Algo que había escrito hace tiempo. Beteado (una parte) por Parvati-Blossom. Hasta que a la autora le importó un comino lo _apropiado_ (literaria/lingüísticamente) y decidiera sólo divertirse. A ver si así era más fácil terminar sus pendientes.

_-HPHPHP-_

La puerta se cerró con un susurro; sólo quedó la penumbra y un incómodo silencio. Harry suspiró, enterrándose aún más en las cubiertas de la cama. La partida de Tom siempre lo dejaba vacío y exhausto.

-Has estado silencioso todo este tiempo, Severus.

El mago en cuestión no respondió, manteniéndose en el mismo rincón abandonado desde donde presenció otro acto de posesión de Voldemort. La expresión de su rostro no revelaba el más mínimo pensamiento.

Harry sonrió.

Tom había cambiado tácticas, mostrándose cariñoso y conciente al hacer el amor, murmurando idioteces a su oído y sosteniéndolo en sus brazos durante toda la noche. Sin duda alguna esperaba que esto lastimara más a cierto testigo de la escena.

-No has dicho nada desde nuestra llegada¿he sido un mal anfitrión?

No esperaba que contestara. Sabía muy bien que el silencio sería su mejor defensa, no dándole municiones para que lo acuchillara por donde más le doliera.

Se levantó de la cama, las sábanas besando su desnuda figura en su recorrido al suelo. Severus seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con una expresión de desapego, inmutable. Ni siquiera cuando Harry se encontró delante de él traicionó una pizca de emoción.

Las expresiones de temor, de ternura, de desconfianza, de amor, de traición, de dolor... todas desaparecidas.

Con una sonrisa sombría y un movimiento de su muñeca, Harry invocó cierto objeto sobre su velador, el cual voló a su mano inmediatamente. La mirada de Severus no abandonó sus ojos.

Ni siquiera cuando el anillo apareció ante la débil luz del amanecer.

El anillo que simbolizaba la promesa de hacía meses atrás, un compromiso hecho antes que se diera a conocer la verdadera lealtad de Harry Potter.

Aún recordaba cuando Severus Snape le había propuesto matrimonio; el brillo de placer en sus ojos, el tinte rosado en sus mejillas; la vacilación en sus palabras, la decepción en su sonrisa. El silencio que trajo su secuestro... No hablaron del tema hasta que Harry aceptó, una noche en su habitación, con una taza de té entre sus manos y una sonrisa tímida.

-Esto es lo único que detiene a Tom de tomar acción sobre ti –mencionó desinteresado, como si comentara del clima a un completo extraño.- La promesa que hay pendiente sobre nosotros.

-¿Por qué?

¡Finalmente una respuesta! Asintió complacido.

-¿Por qué aceptaste?

Doblemente complacido, se puso el anillo, admirándolo a la luz.

-Porque era _mi_ decisión, mía y de nadie más. No dependía de las manipulaciones de Dumbledore. No era plan de Voldemort. Ciertamente no estaba en las expectativas de nadie del mundo mágico. ¿Qué otra razón más para aceptar?

Severus perdió la compostura, sus puños se contrajeron en furia, sus ojos lanzándole una mirada de odio.

-Fue un juego para ti. ¡Un maldito juego!

Harry rió, humor risueño por primera vez desde que llegaron a la fortaleza de Voldemort.

-Por el contrario, pienso casarme contigo.

Sorpresa desarmó completamente la ira de su prometido, parpadeando ante las noticias. Harry volvió a apreciar el anillo de compromiso.

-Eso es, si _tú _aún quieres casarte conmigo –tono de voz serio.- O si por el contrario, preferirías... –agitó la mano en la que reposaba el anillo y éste se transfiguró en una filosa daga, la cual ofreció a Severus con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

La acción paralizó a Severus Snape. De todas las ramificaciones en que la conversación pudo haberse divergido, jamás se imaginó que llegaría al punto en el que se encontraban. ¿Era real¿El ofrecimiento¿O se estaba burlando de él como lo había hecho el Dark Lord durante todo este tiempo?

Harry pareció leerlo como un libro abierto, asintiendo. Incluso tomó su mano derecha y forzó la empuñadura en su palma, cerrando sus dedos sobre ella. Aún con esa odiosa sonrisa en el rostro, jaló a Severus hacia la cama, dejándose caer sobre ella y arrastrando a cierto Maestro en Pociones con él.

La daga se clavó en el colchón, a unos centímetros de la oreja izquierda del muchacho, pero esto parecía no interesarle.

-No es justo que yo sea el único que debe lidiar con decisiones difíciles, Sev. El destino me fuerza, pero yo no puedo forzar al destino. Como no puedo jugar con él de la manera que él juega conmigo, me contentaré... contigo.

Con una mano acarició su mejilla, dedos callosos pero cálidos.

-Si el Dark Lord...

-Tom no está aquí para detenerte, Severus –interrumpió sonriente, conectando intensas miradas.

Ambos eran concientes que aún no había soltado la empuñadura, lo que engrandecía el humor funesto de Harry.

-Podrías salvar al mundo... –tentó, soltando risitas- Si el mundo mereciera ser salvado, claro.


End file.
